


Hanbrough headcannons

by HanbroughRights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Audra Phillips is like mentioned for a minute only, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanbroughRights/pseuds/HanbroughRights
Summary: Just some small headcannons for our fave “didn’t kiss on screen but is cannon in everyone’s eyes” couple , aka Hanbrough, aka headcannons about my dads
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 29





	1. Hanbrough headcannon #1 bill loves his wedding ring and his husband okay ?

**Author's Note:**

> more will be posted when I come up with some or if you have an idea let me know and I post it ( with credits of course)

bill thinks that the ring of his and mike’s wedding feels more nice than his last ring ( the one from him and Audra’s wedding)  
Maybe he realizes that’s how love is supposed to feel like , care free cause even tho he liked Audra at first they had fallen apart really quickly and he didn’t know why he stayed with her for that long , but good lord the first time he saw mike again , the way he felt when mike hugged him , like he had forgotten for a second they were there to kill the star of all of his nightmares, he felt free , loved  
-  
This is one of the smallest head cannon ever but that’s literally it so umm .. HANBROUGH RIGHTS OKAY BYEEE


	2. This is not a temporary love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbrough But Florida beach date , also a little insight on their domestic life together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by the amazing song by my favorite artist Ben platt , the song as you might have guessed is “ temporary love “

It was a lovely day in Florida , if Mike was being honest he thought every day was lovely now that Billy as visiting him , it could be raining cats and dogs outside but he still would think it’s the most amazing day ever with Bill by his side , anyways , Mike decided it would be a good idea to go to a beach near his house for a picnic , you see they haven’t really gone out much cause Bill had to bring his laptop with him cause his managers were asking him to finish the book and Bill had apologized a million times when he told him they might not spend that much time together but Mike had told him he doesn’t mind , he always wanted to see Bill in his natural , so environment so focused on the laptop in front of him , and besides he liked comfortable silence so they made an agreement Bill would sometimes write a bit in the morning, Mike giving him coffee and Bill thanking him sweetly and kissing his hand or cheek ( it’s a good thing Bill was so focused on his laptop so he could see Mike’s blush ) and Mike would read a book silently next to him , sometimes Bill would ask him what he thinks , and they would spend the evenings together (anyways let’s get to the beach date ) but today was different , it was really a beautiful day and Mike knew the beaches would be full in the evening, heck even now so he went to the kitchen in which bill was sitting , wearing one of Mike’s shirt , literally to big for him , it looked like he was swimming in it , oh god mike was staring wasn’t he ? He pulled himself together , explained to Bill to get dressed because he had a surprised for him and just to make sure he would grab the laptop away from him , 30 minutes later and they are at a more quiet beach , having already put sunblock at each other ( he could see Bill blush but he thought it was probably a burn from the sun ) laughing and talking and then Bill suggests they go for a swim , Mike told him that the water is too cold and maybe another time , Bill then suggested they just take a walk near the sea , Mike liked that idea so they grabbed their stuff and starting walking , it was quiet but none of them minded that , the only sound was the sea waves hitting the rocks near by , Bill’s blue eyes matched the sea and Mike realized he wasn’t really listening to Bill , but just looking at his lips , “ were you even listening to me? “ Bill asked in a tease voice , Mike didn’t answer , instead he grabbed Bill’s face and kissed him , Bill didn’t push back like Mike had expected but instead he linked closer , the kiss was short but sweet , “ sorry I got distracted “ Mike said , “ you know if you kiss me again I might forgive you “ Bill had said teasing him , Mike did exactly that and this time the kiss lasted longer , “ let’s go home “ Bill had said with a sweet smile that made Mike want to kiss him again and again , “ wait “ Mike said “ let’s trace our names together in the sand “ “ Pftt youa re such a dork “ Bill replies and grabbed a stick from somewhere near , Mike just kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed a stick as well , after they traced their names together they went to a small restaurant near the sea to eat , they may had had a picnic but they thought it was time for some actual food as well , they sat at a table oytdide and hold hands the entire dinner , after that they went home , put on a cheesy movie and fell asleep at each other’s arm , the next morning when mike woke up with Bill cuddling him and realized it was not just a dream he felt blessed , loved and he knew he would love Bill till the end of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is it <33 hope you liked t and follow my insta and Twitter if you want to   
> Insta @// dnvrsthor and twitter: @// rocket_woman_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram @dnvrsthor and twitter @CEOOFHANBROUGH love you , take care and stay hydrated , also thanks for liking this 🥺 also no hate to Audra I just think they didn’t seem to be in love in the movie you know ? Kinda like they were having issues


End file.
